Underfairies
by WezzaHD
Summary: What if Sans, Papyrus and Undyne existed in the Fairy Tail universe? What if they were all part of the Phantom Lord guild? What happens when they go to war with Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

"It's pretty hard to believe that there could be a guild as strong as Fairy Tail, huh Blue?" The celestial spirit shivered and nodded at Lucy, who was pulling her suitcase through the night. She was almost home and had already gotten her warning from the men on the boat about falling in. All that was left was to walk through the door but... She felt strange, as if she was being watched. Her steps became more brisk while Blue struggled to keep up.

The wind tickled the back of her neck as she walked. She was getting more and more uncertain of her being alone on this street. She walked under the bridge and was sure she heard the echo of footsteps, suddenly starting and stopping. The celestial wizard turned around for a brief moment, but not a soul was there. She was so close to her apartment, her brisk walking became slow running, with Blue being carried in her arms. She shot back around when she heard a twig break behind her. She quickly opened the door and rushed in.

* * *

"But I don't understand, are they really that strong?" Lucy asked.

"Please, they've got nothing on us." Natsu grinned.

"No, their strength equals ours." Erza shook her head. "If we were to engage in combat then neither side would survive. Their master, Jose, is also one of the 10 wizard saints, making him on par with master Makarov. As well as this, they have an elite group of wizards called the Element Four; they're similar to our S- Class wizards. Their magic each allows them to control a specific element. As well as them, a notable member of theirs is a wizard simply known as Undyne, whose main weapon is spears that are rumoured to pierce nearly anything and she is known to be able to render her opponents immobile. Their strongest wizard, however may be Black Steel Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer? You mean like Natsu?" Lucy asked, and Erza nodded, while Natsu simply scoffed.

"They do have... Another member, one which no one outside of Phantom Lord knows much of. No one really knows who this wizard is, but is simply known as 'The Phantom Judge'. Whoever it is must be a lot like Mystogan." The last sentence she did not say out loud; it was merely a thought in her head.

"Hey, you said that members could lurking around Magnolia, right?" She nodded once again at her friend's question. "I... I didn't feel alone out there. It was like someone was there with me."

"Someone followed ya here?" Gray frowned.

"I think so, yeah." Lucy replied. Erza narrowed her eyes. She looked through the window. When she was sure she had seen every area outside her house, she closed the curtain, preventing her from noticing the pair of eyes that lit up after she did.

* * *

(The next day, Phantom Lord guild)

"Sans! What are you doing?!" A high- pitched voice asked, waking the shorter skeleton from his nap.

"Just sitting here, trying to sleep." Sans yawned.

"I know you're sitting here! I meant why are you lazing around when there are jobs to do?!" He yelled.

"Because I'm tired, I guess." He said simply. "Say, why don't you go do some training with Undyne?"

"You're right brother! I'll go find her this instantly!" He ran off looking for his mentor and idol. He chuckled lightly at his brother's antics. He did get worried sometimes; Phantom Lord wasn't the safest guild by any means, least of all was it the friendliest with its hostile members and the provoking of its rival guild Fairy Tail, but he knew he could at least trust her to keep him safe. Keeping his brother safe was why he joined in the first place, but it was nice to know there was someone else helping. He didn't need to worry himself either, most people left him alone; he did have a tendency to blend into the background when he wanted to after all.

The door to the guild was suddenly blown open by a ball of fire, revealing dozens upon dozens of wizards, all angry and battle- ready.

"Huh. Those must be the Fairy Tail wizards." Sans looked upon them with a tired indifference, while Papyrus's eyes were wide with surprise. The wizards of Phantom Lord ran at the Fairy Tail members, who dispatched the wizards with ease. Sans could see a few notable and famous members of Fairy Tail. Natsu the Salamander, shooting fire at several wizards. Titania Erza, slicing through member after member, leaving no man unharmed. The most notable however, was the Fairy Tail guildmaster and member of the 10 Wizard Saints; Makarov Dreyar. the old man was walking through the hall, flicking away anyone who got in his way as if they were common houseflies. Despite his composure, there was an unyielding rage in his eyes. He went alone, leaving the other wizards to fight the masses.

"So he's going straight for Jose, huh?" Sans kept the smile on his face. "That's fine with me, not like I'm fighting or anything." As he said that, sword came his way. He dodged and looked for the source, finding one Erza Scarlet, but that wasn't what bothered him. When one went towards Paprus was when he began to fully take her seriously. He would've rushed towards him had there not been a crash inbetween the swords and his brother.

The smoke that developed around the two cleared, showing an armoured wizard, wearing a helmet with one eye hole. A group of swords buried under her fist. Undyne glared at Erza. She summoned several magical spears and threw them at the red- haired Mage, who jump up to avoid them and came down with a sword raised, only for Undyne's to block with another one of her spears. She thrust her weapon at Erza, denting her armour and blocking when her opponent struck with her sword. Undyne made several stabbing motions, all of which were avoided. Undyne ran forward with her spear, Erza mimicking the action with her sword. The two clashed and jumped back, staring each other down. Erza's body began to shine, revealing a different armour than before.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" The armour was a shining silver colour, with dozens of swords floating around it. Undyne summoned some more spears of her own while Papyrus watched the fight with wonder. The swords and spears clashed, with new ones constantly coming into existence. This carried on and on, both sides never stopping until Undyne's at or got struck by one of the swords, denting it. Undyne glared at her opponent, before running towards her full- force. She blocked all the swords that came her way and jumped up, slugging Erza in the face. The red- haired wizard threw Undyne away, and summoned more swords, all of which went straight at the knight. While not piercing her skin they definitely did a number on her armour.

"Requires: Purgatory!" Her armour changed from one of wings and silver metal to a darker form, with spikes everywhere. She also carried a mace that was longer than she was. She jumped up at Undyne and brought the mace down. Undyne dodged, the Mace smashing the ground where she once stood. She summoned several spears and shot them at Erza, who used her mace to block them all before taking another swing at Undyne. Unable to avoid the attack again, she took it full- on. Spears appeared beneath her, slashing the armour. As she was blocking, Undyne lunged at her and she blocked with her mace. The two stood there growling at each other, constantly trying to outdo their opponent. This kept going until something broke Erza's concentration; a body falling to the floor; the body of their Guildmaster. He was completely powerless, his body turned a sickly green colour.

"Looks like Aria's been busy." Sans mused. "Guess this means Jose's plan worked." As the spirits of the Fairy Tail wizards broke, Phantom Lord began to overpower them. They were all eventually forced to retreat, running out of the guild with their master in their hands.

Once they were all gone, the entire guild was filled with cheers.

"We did it!"

"We beat them!"

"Those Fairy Tail weaklings didn't stand a chance against us!" They all had their little chants, but Sans didn't listen. He would've just dove off to sleep then and there had a familiar voice not called out to him.

"Wowie, that was so invigorating, Sans!" Papyrus said. "We defeated our assailants and our guild is still standing! Victory is ours!" Sans watched as his brother gave off his trademark happiness. Undyne leaning on the wall, panting for breath.

"She was strong. It's been a while since I've faced someone like that, especially one that could deal such punishment to me and my armour." She now had a grin on her face. "I can't wait to fight her again!"

"Well you'll have plenty of chances, this won't be the last Fairy Tail sees of us after all." Sans said.

* * *

 **Well that was my first chapter. Thanks for reading everyone. I'm probably going to add other Undertale characters. Here's a list of the ones I'll most likely include:**

 **Alphys**

 **Flowey**

 **Toriel**

 **Grillby**

 **You probably won't see any of them in the Phantom Lord arc. Anyway, what Undertale characters would you guys like to see in the Fairy Tail world?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu dragged the Phantom goon through the ground, who was pleading to be released.

"Look man; I don't know anything." He insisted. "I don't even know who this 'Lucy' chick is!"

"You better not be lyin' to me!"

"I swear, I'm not!"

"If you Phantom creeps hurt another one if my friends... I'll burn every one of you to a crisp!"

"He won't know." Natsu looked around, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Who's there?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now; finding your friend is your top priority, isn't it?"

"I... look, what's your point? And why do you smell like bones?"

"The Phantom Lord headquarters. If I were to take a guess, I'd say your friend is being kept there. Funnily enough, we're not too far from there."

"How do I know you're not lying just to save your buddy's skin?"

"It honestly doesn't matter to me, but I don't really care if you believe it or not. I've given my piece, take it or leave it." The voice said dismissively. "I will warn you though, if you do take her back, Jose won't like it. There'll be hell to pay."

"I don't care about him right now, it's a problem for later." There was a silence in the air before it was broken by a light chuckle.

"You really care about this girl, don't you?"

"She's a member of Fairy Tail, part of the family, of course I care about her."

"Heh. Alright then, good luck to you." Not another word came from the voice, so Natsu threw the goon away and began to run.

* * *

"I'm worried, Grillbs." Sans chugged the bottle of ketchup down while conversing with his favourite bartender, Grillby. "There's gonna be a real battle soon, and neither Fairy Tail nor Phantom Lord will leave unscathed." The fire wizard nodded as he got Sans a bottle of ketchup. He knew that one of these days Phantom would run itself into the ground. That was one of the reasons Grillby quit. Well, that and starting a family.

"They're getting the giant ready. Papyrus is even setting up some of his puzzles for intruders." The skeleton sighed. "But I'm worried, worried that he might get hurt in the process. Undyne is there, but she seems too set on fighting that Erza lady. Ugh, I just don't know if he'll be safe at all. This is war we're talking about, you can understand wanting to protect your family, right?" Grillby nodded. He never wanted his daughter to join Phantom Lord, so he sent her off to school far away from Oak Town.

"I guess I'm rooting for Fairy a Tail on this one, it sounds like it was a nice place before Gajeel trashed it, it'd be a shame is Jose wiped them out."

* * *

Papyrus felt a surge of anger from upstairs in the headquarters, as did everyone else who was there, before it suddenly disappeared. Perhaps it had something to do with the screaming he heard outside. He had heard master Jose yelling something about getting the giant ready, so he had checked as many puzzles as he could before disabling them so all the members could run through.

"Alright!" Papyrus perked up when he heard a familiar voice. Undyne looked incredibly excited, like she was about to bounce off of every wall in the building.

"Undyne, what has you so chipper?" The skeleton asked.

"Why am I so chipper? I'm pumped because I'm gonna squash every single Fairy Tail wizard that comes my way, especially that Erza chick!" She grabbed Paprus's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"PLEASE DON'T SHAKE THE SKELETON!" He pleaded, but Undyne was too happy to listen.

"The thought of a guild falling so quickly, it's so sad!" The fish lady turned around, seeing Aria tearing up as usual.

"Well at least one of the Element Four is here." She grunted.

"Make that two, mon ami." From the ground below them popped up Sol, the element of earth.

"Great, I get stuck with the annoying ones." Undyne grunted. "And just when I was in a good mood."

"Now now, Madame Undyne, we have a job to do, do we not?"

"Yeah, defeating Fairy Tail, I heard."

"Non, non, non, our main priority is the capture of miss Lucy Heartfelia. A fight with Fairy Tail comes second."

"They'll almost certainly resist." Her frown became a grin. "And I'll pile 'em down. I'll go down there and fight every last one of 'em."

"Now now Madame Undyne, you forget that the Fairy Tail guild will most likely be brought to the ground not by your hands, but by the Jupiter Cannon." Sol wagged his finger at the fish lady.

"You always find a way to kill the mood you little piece of crap!" She grabbed Sol's collar, growling at him.

"What're you idiots doing?" Undyne looked up, Black Steel Gajeel was standing there with his arms crossed, an impatient frown on his face.

"What's it to you?" She responded.

"Nothing, but Master Jose wants to meet the lot of us in the main room, so wrap it up and get moving." He said and began walking past them. Undyne begrudgingly dropped the earth wizard to follow him, as did the others.

"Gee, what do you think Master Jose want with us Undyne?" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"My guess is it has somethin' to do with Fairy Tail. That much is obvious." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Bonehead."

"AAARGH! Sans isn't even here yet I still hear horrible puns!" Papyrus clenched his head as they all walked into the main room next to Juvia and Totomaru. Jose sitting at the top with some of his goons working to activate the headquarter's legs.

"I see everyone's here... except Sans, but this will have to do. It can't wait. We will bring the guild with us storm Fairy Tail. We will give them the ultimatum for the retrieval of miss Lucy Heartfelia. Should they refuse, we will fire the Jupiter Cannon."

"If that fails?" Undyne asked.

"Then we will use the Abyss Break. If that happens, then the Element Four will need to be alert. If the fairies feel the need to interfere, then I will use my Shades. The rest of you will be on guard duty." Undyne's head sank when he said that she would be stuck in the guild throughout the battle.

"I see. Anything else?" She said.

"No. Now get into your positions, the guild will be ready soon."

* * *

Sans opened one eye as he heard sounds of concern and fear from down below. They had arrived in Magnolia. The guild towered over the entire town. Citizens and mages alike were frozen in place. He could almost picture the grin on Jose's face looking down on all the frightened Fairy Tail members. Given the chance, he'd probably go down there and kill each and every one of them if the Jupiter Cannon didn't.

"Attention Fairy Tail. Your master has been defeated. Surrender Lucy Heartfelia or face the power of the Jupiter Cannon." Sans could see many wide eyes in the crowd, they all shook in fear, but in there eyes they were still unyielding.

"For get it!" A voice yelled. "We'll never give up Lucy, or any member of our guild!" Jose's laugh echoed through the town.

"Very well, have it your way then." The cannon began to light up as the noises of concern were heard once again.

"Welp. They were pretty strong while they lasted." Sans shrugged. "But they'll get out of the way of the cannon if they have any brains." Contrary to what he said, the Mage he knew was Titania walked in front of all of them, her body becoming enveloped in a yellow light. The red- hair woman, once wearing a simple skirt that was strangely paired with a silver chest plate that Sans could only assume was casual for her, had changed into a bully white armour covering everything except her face, two large shields attached to both of her arms.

The Jupiter Cannon fired with full force, Erza being the only thing between it and Fairy Tail. She raised both the shields and blocked the blast in its entirety. None of the cannon's magic power slipped past her. However, the armour she was wearing began to chip away, slowly but surely breaking apart. Jupiter became inactive, and Erza Scarlet fell to the floor, her armour destroyed.

"Huh. She actually blocked it." Sans chuckled. "She really is strong, isn't she? Of course, she just got knocked down with who knows how many injuries so she probably won't be able to pull that stunt again."

"Your master has fallen, and now Erza can't even stand. Any chance of victory you had has slipped through your fingers, Fairy Tail. Surrender Lucy Heartfelia immediately or suffer the consequences." Sans heard shouts of defiance in response to Jose's threats, all talking about how they would never give up one of their own or how she was part of their family.

"You have 15 minutes before Jupiter fires again to reconsider your options, Fairy Tail. I suggest you make the right choice." It was as Jose released his Shade soldiers that Sans noticed something; the fire Wizard Natsu being carried by a flying cat towards the cannon.

"So he plans to destroy Jupiter?" The smile on his face widened as he thought to himself. "Someone's got a thick skull, heh. Good luck to ya kid. He has a skele- ton of work ahead of him. Now, Papyrus is probably waiting for me." The skeleton vanished from the roof.

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 2. You'll get to see some more action in the next chapter. Also, many of you asked me to add Mettaton into the story. Well I've got a few ideas floating around.**

 **Good day to you all and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"She just blocked the entire Jupiter Cannon?!" Undyne was shocked at what she saw. "You really are a special kind of strong, aren't you, Fairy Queen? Of course, you're out of the fight now, so that's pretty disappointing. I guess I'll just have to beat someone else into the ground. There are plenty of strong wizards there after a-" A large bang drew her back out from her thoughts.

"What the..." She looked down out of the window. The cannon exploded, separating from the guild and crashing into the ocean below. Her eyes were once again wide at such a shocking site. Then, the floor below Undyne began to rumble once again. The guild moved and shifted, the walls going up, down, left, right. Once it ceased, Undyne poked her head out of the window. A head emerged at the top of the building, with arms on the sides.

"Jupiter has been destroyed so he's activated the giant?" She thought. "If he uses an Abyss Break he could wipe out the whole town..." She frowned. "He's really pulling out everything he has, isn't he?"

* * *

Natsu and happy had just beat Totomaru and split up from Gray and Elfman. They were looking for a way to completely stop the Giant and bring Phantom down. As they were running, a wall suddenly rose up and stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey what the hell man?!" He pounded on the wall, but to no avail. "Open up!"

"I don't think knocking will work Natsu..." Happy sighed.

"Fairy Tail wizard." A deep familiar voice rang out through the room. "Walk behind the lamps." They looked to see two lamps that were were strangely the same shape and height as booth of them. "I said walk. Behind. The. Lamps." They complied when the voice became darker, walking behind the two conveniently- shaped lamps. As they did a projection appeared, looking around. After a moment, it began to seethe.

"Sans!" The high- pitched voice yelled. "Why did the wall appear?! There's no one here!"

"Maybe the answer is behind the lamps." The voice, now identified as Sans mused. "Wanna check behind them to be sure?"

"Argh, I don't have time for that!" The projection stomped on the ground. "We must be ready in case they are here, and we have to block their path!"

"Oh. Well I'm sorry Paps. I certainly don't want to _block_ your chances." Natsu was sure he heard a _ba- dum- tsss_ just after he said that.

"This is no time to be making terrible puns when there are Fairy Tail Wizards running around in the Giant!" The projection stomped his foot.

"Aaww, don't be such a _Giant_ killjoy bro. There's always time for puns."

"Stop it."

"Nah, I think I'll keep going."

"Just let me know if you see any. Once I catch them I'll finally get to be famous! I'll get all the recognition that I, the great Papyrus, finally deserve! And while I'd love to tell you more about how I most definitely require that recognition I have to be ready, so stop slacking off and making puns and be ready!" The projection disappeared and the wall opened. Natsu and Happy peered out from behind the lamps, slowly walking out and continuing.

While they were walking along, they saw two figures talking to each other. One was taller and the other was short. The tall one was wearing a hooded cloak along with a white grinning mask as well as sunglasses. The smaller one wore a dark indigo jacket that also had a hood that was pulled up. He wore a grey smiling mask. They turned to see the two Fairy Tail wizards. They turned back to each other, before turning back to Natsu and Happy and repeat before they were eventually spinning around out of turning so much.

"Sans! It's them!" Papyrus exclaimed, pointing at the two. "Prepare yourselves, fairies! For I, the great Papyrus, will defeat you! Nyeh heh heh he heh heh!" He quickly ran off while the shorter one stayed in place, not moving much at all.

"Well?" He finally said, Natsu recognising the deep voice from earlier. "My bro is waiting, go already."

"Uh, okay?" Natsu slowly walked away from figure no known as 'Sans' with Happy. When they entered the next room they saw Papyrus with Sans, who they had just sworn was behind them.

"Now Fairies, prepare to fall at the hands of my puzzles!" Papyrus laughed. "This particular puzzle is one I like to call 'The Great Papyrus'. Named after me, the great Papyrus! You must make your way across this invisible maze! Or else this lacrima will administer a hearty zap! Go ahead, step through!" Natsu took a step forward, and an large shock could be heard, but it wasn't from Natsu.

"Sans! Why did it shock me?" Papyrus stomped the ground angrily.

"I'm pretty sure Natsu is supposed to hold the lacrima." Sans shrugged.

"Oh. Um, right. Stay there for a moment Fairy." He ran through the maze, quickly giving Natsu the lacrima. "Hold this." Then he dashed back through the maze to the other side. "Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh! Now let's see you try to pass through!" They both just stood there for a moment, before Natsu took a step forward.

"Okay, now let's just-"

*bzzt*

"Ow!" The dragon slayer frowned as he stepped back. "What the hell? Okay, let's try that agai-"

*bzzt*

"Hey, stop zapping me!"

"Seriously Natsu? How do you keep getting shock? He just showed you the way twice!"

"I did no such thing!" Papyrus interjected. "The Great Papyrus would never be so callous as to spoil a puzzle!"

"Come on Happy, I can do th-"

*bzzt*

"Oh come on! Can't you just fly me over Happy?"

"That maze goes up all the way to the ceiling, actually." Sans said. "Flying isn't really an option. That strategy won't really 'take off'."

"Aargh!"

"Just follow me Natsu." Happy walked through the maze, with Natsu following and grumbling all the way. They soon made it through the maze.

"Wowie! You made it through! Congratulations!" Papyrus cheered. "I'll be waiting for you at the next puzzle! Nyeh heh heh!" With that, he ran off, leaving only Sans there with them.

"Hey. Thanks you guys. My bro loves his puzzles." He paused for a moment. "Hey, while I've got you, can I ask a quick favour?"

"What?" Happy tilted his head.

"I know you guys are on a tight schedule, but my bro is having a lot of fun with his puzzles right now. So it'd be a huge favour to me if you went through a few of them." He asked.

"Huh, okay?"

"Do we even have a choice?" Happy frowned.

"Welp. You had best get going. I'm sure Paps is waiting for you."

* * *

"Sword Magic: Bro Slash!" Reedus was pushed back further as the armoured Phantom members slashed him with their swords once again.

"Oh no Reedus!" Lucy cried. "Are you okay?!" She clenched her teeth. Her gate keys were nowhere to be found.

"Get out of here Lucy..." The artist groaned.

"No way in hell I'm leaving you here alone." Lucy said.

"Aaw, isn't that cute?" Gajeel grinned. "The trash sticks together."

"You're going down bro!" One of the armoured members with rabbit ears.

"What're you gonna do dude? Huh, what?!" The other armour- clad member with small wings on the sides of his head laughed.

"Can you two ever finish a sentence without the words 'bro' or 'dude'?" A dark- skinned Phantom member sighed.

"Pict magic!" Reedus painted vulcans, that jumped at the members.

"Right back at ya, fatso!" Suddenly, mirrors appeared in front of them, which the vulcans leapt into. Momentarily, they jumped out, attacking their former caster.

"Now that that's done with, we can move on to you!" Lucy suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her stomach as she took a full blast from Gajeel's iron fist. Then he kicked her in the face, rendering her completely helpless.

"Alright, we got what we came for. Hurry up and finish you four."

Take this bruh! Bro punch!" The two armoured members punched Reedus in the face. He fell to the ground, where he stayed.

"Regulus Impact!" Gajeel was slammed down from the roof as they saw a wizard in a green puffy jacket, orange hair and glasses. Their eyes were wider than saucepans as they saw the iron dragon slayer get up with a grin and a growl.

"Alright then." He jumped up at the wizard, who jumped and came down with another punch, but was blocked by Gajeel as he caught Loke's fist and threw him down. As he tried to get up, his body shuddered and began to fade for a moment.

"Take out the trash while I get the master his gift." Gajeel laughed, as the four phantom members stood over Loke.

"Grr..." He finally got up. "Guess that was all I had. Ring Magic: Twister!" His ring lit up as he blew them all away in the wind.

"Pict Nagic!" Reedus was suddenly standing up, and he had drawn more Vulcans, which slammed into the phantom group when they weren't expecting it.

"Reedus, are you sure you're okay?" Loke asked, panting slightly.

"Oui..." Despite his proclamation, he was struggling to stand.

"So pretty and tubby think they're hot stuff?" The wizard in the sunglasses grit his teeth, before letting out a smile as he snapped his fingers. Jagged musical notes appeared and shot towards Loke, grating at his ears as the armoured wizards slashed him with their magical swords. As Reedus prepared another attack, it was reflected back at him once again. It was all he could take, and he went down once again.

"Reedus!" Loke ran towards him, but was suddenly trapped in a wall of mirrors.

"Sorry pretty boy." They grinned. "Better luck next time."

* * *

Erza slashed through the wind user with her sword. Aria fell to the ground, defeated. With just one blow "and while she was injured, Erza Scarlet had utterly destroyed the strongest member of the Element Four.

"A pathetic man like you could never hope to hold a candle to our master. You'll be remembered as a weeping coward who lost to my sword."

"That's... sad." Were his last words as he fell unconscious. Soon after, Erza herself fell, Natsu catching her just before she fell to the ground.

"Attention Fairy Tail Wizards." The voice of Jose rang out through the giant. "We now have what we came for." Screams were soon heard; Lucy's screams. "And now with that order of business out of the way we can move to the next phase of our plan; my favourite part, the part we've all been waiting for." He laughed. "Wiping your sorry guild off the face of the earth."

"No. He can't!" Natsu seethed. Everything they had worked for, everything their guild stood for. It couldn't and wouldn't be taken down now.

"Then do something about it." They both turned to see a figure standing at the edge of the room on top of the stairs. Despite the light in the room, his body was silhouetted, hidden in the shadows that shouldn't be there. They both could've sworn that they heard bells when he made himself known. Natsu tensed at the appearance of the figure.

"Who... are you?" Erza frowned. "If you wish to battle then I'll..." She still struggled to stand.

"No, nothing like that. I'm simply judging you." The figure chuckled. "You will be judged to see if you have what it takes to save your guild, and your friend."

"What?" Natsu looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've been keeping an eyesocket on you. You dragged a goon and ran all the way to the headquarters to rescue your friend. And you." He directed his vision to Erza. "Even though you were injured, you came all the way here to help those who cared about you. You guys have a certain kindness about you. No matter what the odds, you're always there to help. These are the final moments of this guild war. Soon the winner will be decided. Go on and make it your decision." He stepped out of the way, while the two Fairy Tail wizards stayed quiet for a moment.

"Hard to believe you're a member of Phantom." Erza smiled.

"I had my own reasons for joining." He walked away and disappeared. "Good luck." They stood there silently, before fire exploded around the dragon slayer.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!" He roared, placing Erza down and running off. "I'm coming Lucy!" Echoed throughout the halls. Erza smiled, closing her eyes as she lay down on the ground, only to open them when she briefly heard something. She looked to her left to see a bag of chips with some ketchup. Not far off from her, clunky steps could be heard walking her way.

* * *

 **Okay, and that was chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, I'll try to get them out sooner. I've got quite a few ideas planned for the next chapter. Anyway, see you next time.**


End file.
